


Six Months

by Starofwinter



Series: Journals of the GAR [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bitterness, Diary/Journal, Gen, Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: "Do you know the average lifespan of a pilot?"





	Six Months

Do you know a pilot’s expected lifespan?

It’s six months, once you’re off Kamino.  Some of us get lucky and we’re still around, but most of us?  Six months.  You know what that does to your head?  You know how bad that fucks you up?

I know none of us really have a long life ahead of us, we’re disposable weapons, made to fight and that’s it, but us pilots?  We don’t get injured, we get dead.

Muun’akaniir, Muunshya’geroya.  Shereshoy.  All means the same thing.  Fight hard, play harder.  We’re the most  _ mandokarla _ of the bunch, if you ask me.  

Maybe that makes us a little crazy, knowing we might die any day.  It’s heavy, carrying that with you.  Heavy, knowing your vode might die every time you go out.  Heavy.  For flying in zero g, I feel so damn  _ heavy _ sometimes.  It sits in your chest, where our hearts are supposed to be - supposed to be, because your heart is almost always with someone else, someone who might not make it back this time, same as you - weighing you down like ballast.  

So we live it up, we have fun, we fight hard and play harder, because when you’re trying to cram a whole life into  _ six months _ … that’s just how it is.


End file.
